greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 24 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 24" from series, which posted on July 18, 2012. ---- * Jack: 'Okay. Stephen sold his car... * '''Stephen: '''Who cares, it's my car! * '''Jack: '''To buy... seats for the Batmobile and oh my parents are freaking out about it. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen, how are you going to get back and forth? * '''Stephen: '''The Batmobile! * '''Jennifer: '''You can't drive Batmobile. * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I can! I can drive it whenever I want. Who's gonna stop me? * '''Jennifer: '''But, but, why were you in such a hurry? I mean, there's... * '''Stephen: '''Comic-Con is in 2 days! * '''David: '''Do you have to scream as loud as you can? * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I do, Comic-Con's in 2 days, I need you... * '''Jennifer: '''So what does that mean? * '''Stephen: '''Oh, my God. * '''David and Jennifer: '''Comic-Con. * '''Stephen: '''I need either you or dad to drive me to get the seats for my Bat-mobile, because I don't have seats for it. The guy will not go, co, come here, I have to drive there. * '''David: '''What's Comic-Con, what's Comic-Con? * '''Stephen: '''Oh, my God, mom, just make him drive me. * '''Jennifer: '''Make it California. * '''David: '''No, no, you can't take it s***. * '''Jennifer: '''You think you're going to California? * '''Stephen: '''Yes!! * '''David: '''What's Comic-Con? * '''Stephen: '''What?! * '''David: '''California? Have you lost your... freaking mind? * '''Stephen: '''No! No. I'm going to Comic-Con. I got the car, it was my car. * '''David: '''What's Comic-Con?! * '''Stephen: '''I built it, I bought it, It's my car. And you're driving me. * '''David: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You're yelling again. Stop yelling. * '''Stephen: '''No! It's in 2 freakin' days! * '''Jennifer: '''It'll take you 2 days to get there. * '''Stephen: '''I know! We need to get the seats like tonight. Dude, I'll pay you to get the seats tonight. * '''David: '''Okay. You're gonna pay me for what? * '''Stephen: '''To drive me. *(Scary old clock chimes hearing in the background) * '''Stephen: '''Because, no, I need to get the Bat-mobiles, I, I only need 1 seat, I don't even need the other one, I only need 1 seat to drive there. * '''David: '''No, you're not going to Comic-Con. * '''Jack: '''But, what, wait, what about Robin, where's Robin gonna sit? * '''Stephen: '(Hearing his mother laugh) Shut up! Quit laughing at him!!! * '''David: '''You're gonna take a Batmobile, all the way to California. * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I'm taking, I'm taking it to California. * '''David: '''2,000 miles with no roof on your head? * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. I am. * '''David: '''What if it rains? * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''David: '''You don't care if it rains. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''David: '''You know, the Bat-mobile's beautiful and everything, you did a great job, but you're not gonna drive to California. * '''Stephen: '''I can take it where I want. * '''David: '''No, you're not driving it * '''Stephen: '''Yes I can. * '''David: '''You wanna go, you can drive your car. * '''Stephen: I'm 18. * David: '''You can drive... * '''Stephen: '''I SOLD MY CAR!!! * '''Jennifer: '''You sold your car, how much? * '''Stephen: '''I sold my car, $3,000. * '''David: '''That cost three times that much. * '''Jennifer: '''No, you did not! * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I did. * '''Jennifer: '''With 3... * '''David: '''That costs, full value for 10, 10 grand. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen! * '''Jack: '''Ha, ha. * '''Stephen: '''I sold it for 3,000. * '''Jennifer: '''Why?! * '''Stephen: '''Because, I need the money now! * '''Jennifer: '''Wha... * '''Stephen: '''I need it now. * '''David: '''Who'd you sell? * '''Stephen: '''Nobody was selling it for $10,000, I don't know where he's getting that from. * '''David: '''You sell it. * '''Jennifer: '''No, you could've got 7... * '''David: '''We're gonna call 'em right now. You're not selling your car, it's already on there? * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I did. Yes, it's on there. * '''David: '''For seats. * '''Stephen: '''And it's sold. * '''David: '''For seats. * '''Stephen: '''Yes. * '''David: '''For and over cockpit Bat-mobile. * '''Stephen: '''Yes. * '''David: You're gonna drive to Ca... * 'Stephen: '''Yes. * '''David: '''Comic-Con. * '''Stephen: '''Yes. (correcting him) Comic-Con. * '''Jennifer: '(Laughing) * 'Stephen: '''It's Comic-Con. * '''David: '''Stupidest s***, that's the stupidest s*** I've ever heard. You're not going anywhere. * '''Stephen: '''Yes, I am. Yes, I am, I'm going there. * '''David: '''You're not going anywhere. * '''Stephen: '''I'm going to Comic-Con! * '''David: '(Moves into kick-your-ass formation) You better watch your mouth. * 'Stephen: '''GET A-... (Stephen tried to push his dad with his arms, but got touched by his dad with his arms and his dad started to chase his son Stephen) GET AWAY FROM ME! * '''David: '''I'm gonna kick your ass! * '''Jack: '(Laughing) * 'Stephen: '''GET AWAY! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my... * '''Jennifer: '(Gets off the couch) What are you doing? (When Jack grabs his camera, Jennifer tries to confiscate it) Stephen, or Jack. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. * '''Jack: '''Mom! No! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever